


Fractured

by Rshinystars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Scars, These two are my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rshinystars/pseuds/Rshinystars
Summary: “Noctis…welcome back…”Broken and weak, the frail voice that’s so uncharacteristic to his lover crushes Noctis and his arms are around Ravus in a heartbeat.





	Fractured

The day was long. Exhaustion seeps into Noctis’s bones as he opens the doors to his quarters. All Noctis wants to do is take a shower and fall into the arms of his lover. He always manages to soothe Noctis after these stressful days. 

But when Noctis walks in and the hall is dark, Noctis feels his body grow cold. It wasn’t past midnight, Ravus doesn’t normally go to sleep without Noctis unless it was. Noctis walks further into the room. 

“Ravus?” Noctis calls out with uncertainty. Is Ravus even here? Gods, he didn’t even let him know he was going to be out late. “Ravus?”

He walks further into the room, the silence weighing down heavily on Noctis’s shoulders. Upon reaching the room, Noctis’s bags fall out of his hand as he stares.

Ravus always comforted Noctis in his darkest times. The older man knew every one of Noctis’s scars. He knows them like the back of his hand. However, he never realized that Ravus had his own scars. Every time it came into conversation, Ravus always said they were mental. They come and go.

But now that he stares at Ravus’s bareback, hunched shoulders, scars fracturing his beautiful skin, Noctis realizes that it was all a lie. It was all to comfort Noctis. It was all to let Noctis forget his own troubles and not let him worry about Ravus. 

“Ravus?” Noctis says carefully. 

Each step careful, he makes his way to Ravus. The man doesn’t respond to Noctis’s calls. Noctis knows better than to startle him, but with Ravus likes this, he doesn’t know how to interact. No response to his worried calls. No response to his movements. Anyone could sneak up on him and hurt him.

He gets onto the bed slowly, Ravus doesn’t respond to the movements. Heart sinking, Noctis finds his eyes falling to the scars on Ravus’s back. Noctis places a careful finger to trace them. The rivers in his skin that mark every day Ravus was tortured under Imperial control. Each scar breaking Noctis’s heart.

“Noctis…welcome back…”

Broken and weak, the frail voice that’s so uncharacteristic to his lover crushes Noctis and his arms are around Ravus in a heartbeat. 

Ravus pushes into his touch. Noctis doesn’t know what happened. He doesn’t know what’s happening or how Ravus is truly feeling, but this broken man is startling. It was rare that Noctis ever had to comfort Ravus. Typically, it was a simple doubt that Ravus had on his worthiness. On his trust. 

Not this bad.

“Ravus?” Noctis whispers softly again to the man.

“Please... Can we just…” his voice catches in his throat. It’s thick with emotion and it tears down the walls Noctis built up. Noctis buries his face into Ravus’s neck. The slight tremors in Ravus’s body makes Noctis pull him in closer.

“I’m here…” Noctis kisses his neck. “I’m here.” 

It takes time for Ravus to calm himself down. Noctis lovingly keeps whispering into Ravus’s ear, trying to keep him calm. Trying to let him know he’s not alone. He’s thankful that Ravus isn’t pushing him away. He’s grateful that Ravus isn’t making this difficult.

“What happened?” 

Ravus takes a deep, tremulous breath, “I do not know.”

Noctis moves away from Ravus and stares at his back, “You never told me about these.”

“It never came up in conversation,” Ravus admits softly. “They are... scars from Tenebrae when I was in captivity. I try not to think about them. About anything from Tenebrae, but… They just came rushing back. Everything did.”

Noctis kisses one of his scars and Ravus shivers. Even in their most intimate of moments, Ravus never showed his back to Noctis. It never occurred to him that it’s because of this. 

“Do they still hurt?” 

“On nights like today, yes,” Ravus admits. “They burn, my whole body aches. I just…”

The prince massages his hands over Ravus’s back. He flinches slightly, but doesn’t pull away. 

“Were you asleep?” Noctis asks resting his forehead against the man’s back.

“Yes,” Ravus sighs. “Today was difficult so I tried...Everything came back in a mad rush...Gods, Noctis, I--”

“Stop thinking Ravus,” Noctis knows this side of Ravus. He has only seen it once before, but he knows this side. Where the self doubt gets so bad that he begins to wallow in self-loathing. Where the hatred burns into him so bad that his desire to live nearly fades completely. Where the self-blame overwhelms his ability to think straight. “Stop… Please, deep breaths.”

Ravus listens, unable to do anything else. A tremor with each breath. A pain that must be settling in his back from the scars that never fully healed.

“I want to see you…”

The tremulous voice from Ravus leaves Noctis with a hole in his heart. Never has he heard his lover sound so desperate for Noctis’s love and affection. 

Noctis crawls to the front of Ravus, and for the first time, he can see the broken expression in Ravus’s face. The distant look in his mismatched eyes. Noctis cups Ravus’s face with his hands and rubs a thumb over his delicate face.

“It’s all over now,” Noctis brings Ravus’s forehead to meet his own. “It’s over, it’s over, it’s over. You’re safe with me, Ravus.”

Ravus makes a soft sound in his throat. Confirmation, Noctis hopes. 

“Whatever nightmare you were having, it’s over,” Noctis reassures him. He presses his lips gently against Ravus’s. The older man deepens the kiss quickly. A soft surprised sound escapes Noctis once he feels the desperateness in Ravus. Noctis pulls Ravus down into the bed, laying ontop of him, wanting to get a good look at his lover. Ravus breaks away first, with an apologetic look in his eye.

“Forgive me, Noctis,” Ravus runs a shaky hand through his hair. “That was… that was rude of me. I shouldn’t have--”

Noctis kisses him again, silencing his lover, “I love you.” 

A small smile makes its way onto Ravus’s face as his lips brush against Noctis’s, “I love you too.”

“You can talk to me if you need to,” Noctis doesn’t move from where he is. The soft puffs of Ravus’s breaths is enough to allow Noctis some comfort that he’s okay. 

“I have no desire to add more stress to your day,” Ravus sighs softly. “Forgive me. I got caught up in my thoughts and thought it would be a good idea to rest to try and shake off the nerves.”

Noctis looks at Ravus carefully. That self-loathing came back to haunt him. Noctis shakes his head slightly, running his hands through his pale hair. Pressing a kiss on his forehead. 

“I don't want you to ever fear to tell me anything Ravus,” Noctis's lip brush against his forehead. “If you need me, tell me, I'll be there in a heartbeat, you know that.” 

“I do,” he admits as he wraps his arms around Noctis. “But I fear that if something is truly important, you'll drop that because I am terribly incapable of--”

Noctis holds a finger to Ravus's lips silencing him. Ravus smiles, and Noctis kisses him again. His lover sighs into the kiss, finally relaxing himself, the tension leaving his body. 

“You really scared me, Ravus,” Noctis says softly.

“My apologies,” Ravus's lips brush against Noctis's. 

Noctis buries his face into Ravus's neck, “You owe me.” Ravus runs his hand through Noctis hair sending chills down his spine. 

"I know." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two too much. I don't even know why.  
> More Ravus and Noctis fluff.  
> Set after the events of everything in FFXV and everyone lives.


End file.
